<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the stars have yet to disappear by Myulalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780191">When the stars have yet to disappear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie'>Myulalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BAMF Magnus Bane, Downworlder Politics, First Crush, First Meetings, Gay Panic, M/M, Military Training, Newspapers, Secret Crush, Training Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Magnus Bane is a downworlder instructor at the New York Institute, Alec never meets Jace. </p><p>Instead, Alec meets Magnus on the front steps of the Institute. The warlock is beautiful, and Alec makes a fool of himself, stumbling like the awkward teenager he is and catching onto the stranger’s arm when it shoots in front of him. Infatuation ensues, and years go by before Magnus <i>really</i> notices him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the stars have yet to disappear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock">Hika</a> posted a prompt on the Malec Discord Server and I called DIBS on it like a very mature individual:</p><blockquote>
  <p>So, I may or may not have watched too many times the Malec training scene and...</p>
  <p>What if it wasn't Jace that made Alec realize he was gay, but Magnus? In a world where relations between Shadowhunters and Downworlders are a bit better, and the NY Institute was already making good advances with the DW, Downworlders are actually invited to teach some things to the Shadowhunters in training. Magnus is one of the instructors for fighting classes, and Alec has been watching him since he was a teenager. How could he not when Magnus is always wearing a tank top (sometimes he is even shirtless) and showing those sinful biceps? Unfortunately for him, the three Lightwood siblings can only train with Hodge, so Alec's only option is to sneakily watch Magnus' classes and wow, how he would give anything to go hand by hand with Magnus someday.</p>
</blockquote>You can tweet me at <b>#myulalie</b>!
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>THE SHADOW WORLD TIMES<br/>
<b>Education at the core of the Revised Accords</b><br/>
<i>It has taken the better part of a decade, but relations between shadowhunters and downworlders finally take a turn for the best: the New York Institute is to welcome downworlder instructors to teach their young shadowhunters.</i></p>
  <p>
    <i></i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Be it the use of magic in tracking and healing (and good practices before needing it), how to behave around a werewolf or a vampire that has gone feral, or the respects that are to be paid to a seelie before entering business with them… this education has become a vital part of the Revised Accords.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The Institute is unusually busy and the murmur of conversations travels along the walls. Alec takes slow steps through the corridor, careful not to get in the way of the many adults rushing past him. He feels the cold bite of leather when their legs brush his cheeks and sometimes, the whisper of a seraph blade rustling against the fabric. What are they late for? It’s the middle of the day, there are no patrols before sundown.</p><p>Nobody cares for the boy trailing towards the library for his tutoring session with Hodge, but Alec watches them with interest. They’re all so tall, with angular faces and bulging muscles. Active shadowhunters then, the ones who still train everyday and go out at night. </p><p>It was only his parents, his little sister Izzy, Hodge and him until not so long ago. Now he has to get up early if he wants hot water in the shower, and his parents don’t have much time for Isabelle and him. The Institute is never silent like it used to, and steps echo in the corridors late at night.</p><p>Alec goes with either his father or his mother after his tutoring session with Hodge, usually, but today they gave him a schedule, not unlike the one he has seen other people and sometimes children going around with. </p><p>There hasn’t been any other children than Izzy and him in the Institute before. Alec frowns when he hears some boys bragging about running faster than the girls. Izzy would make them bite the dust, he thinks.</p><p>“Alec, hurry!” Hodge calls from the entrance of the library.</p><p>Alec jogs the remaining distance between them and goes to take his seat near the window. Light pours in, golden and fleeting over the notebook he opens on the desk. He smooths the page out and grabs a pencil, ready to practice runes and ancient languages.</p><p>“Say Hodge, why are all these people here?”</p><p>His tutor squirms, looking uncomfortable, and eventually grabs Alec’s schedule, pointing at a few classes. Alec leans in eagerly to have a look.</p><p>“The are new instructors and you’ll follow some of their classes, as will the children you’ve undoubtedly seen around. Miss Loss will teach you about magic, Mr Santiago will tackle vampires and werewolves and various seelies will come in to give you lectures about the Fair Folk. I’ll teach you about fighting but the other children have classes with Mr Garroway.”</p><p>“Why not me? I can’t train with Mr Garroway?” Alec asks.</p><p>“Your parents wanted it to be me,” Hodge shrugs.</p><p>Alec nods slowly. He knows better than to question his parents’ choice. Hodge tells him about their training sessions for the rest of the week before they get on with today’s new vocabulary and translations.</p><p>Alec goes to the infirmary for his class with Miss Loss one hour later.</p><p>There are children everywhere and Alec stands away from them. He isn’t used to it, having only known Isabelle so far, and they don’t pay him much attention either. Isabelle is at the front, giggling with some boys and Alec wants to go get her but he has a feeling that wouldn’t go well.</p><p>Miss Loss is blue. Alec stares and he’s not the only one, but she ignores them to grab a scalpel and slice her arm open. Some boys shriek at the blood that comes flowing out and Alec inches closer, eager to help.</p><p>“What do you do to stop the bleeding?” Miss Loss asks them.</p><p>“You use magic, duh,” one of the boys says.</p><p>“What if I don’t have access to magic?”</p><p>“You could wrap your arm in a clean cloth to slow the bleeding?” Alec offers weakly.</p><p>“Very good,” Miss Loss nods. “You have to apply pressure, then you can find a doctor to help you.”</p><p>She goes on with more advice on how to give assistance when someone is hurt and explain what a first aid kit is used for. Alec laps it up, because she made a good point. What if they don’t have access to a stele to use an iratze? Warlocks aren’t always here to heal them either, so he might as well learn what he can do in the meantime.</p><p>“Can’t you just heal them, though?” someone asks.</p><p>They didn’t get it, Alec thinks, and he’s glad the person asking isn’t Isabelle. His sister knows better, so he lets Miss Loss shoots the other boy down and focuses on learning CPR instead. That when it hits him and Alec’s head shoots up.</p><p>“What about demon venom though? Shouldn’t we try to expel it or something?”</p><p>“Indeed,” Miss Loss replies. “You have to take a look at the wound first, before you do anything, in order to decide what to do. If the victim is still conscious, ask them a few questions. This will be the topic of our next lesson.”</p><p>Alec looks forward to it. The rest of this class goes by quickly and he grabs Isabelle’s arm on the way out to meet Mr Santiago in one of the many empty rooms of the Institute. Alec thought it would be full with so many people staying in New York, but the abandoned church seems mostly deserted still.</p><p>“Isn’t it exciting?” he whispers to his sister.</p><p>“Yes! Can’t wait for fighting classes!” Izzy agrees.</p><p>He doesn’t contradict his sister. Hodge will tell her later. They follow the other children inside the room and look around warily. It’s empty, except it’s not, Alec realizes along the others. There is a ghostly pale silhouette in the middle, and he looks barely older than them.</p><p>“I’m Raphael Santiago, from the vampire clan in New York. I’ll teach out what you should do, and not do, around vampires.”</p><p>Alec is barely paying attention. Raphael is <i>pretty</i> but boys aren’t usually pretty, are they? He muses on that for the rest of the lesson, and needless to say, misses out on most of it. Alec will do better next time.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>THE SHADOW WORLD TIMES<br/>
<b>A warlock to mentor young shadowhunters</b><br/>
<i>Breaking news! Inter-dimensional traveler Ragnor Fell has taken two young nephilim children under his wing. His protégés are to learn a brand new way of shadowhunting under his guidance. This cooperation could lead to more wide spread partnership between Institutes and their local downworlder population.</i></p>
  <p>
    <i></i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>The identity of the children has yet to be revealed, but our sources are adamant about Jocelyn Fairchild’s daughter being one of them. Ragnor and Jocelyn’s secret alliance during the Uprising played a key part in Valentine’s eventual demise, so it would make sense for the little girl to follow in her mother’s footsteps...</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Alec really likes Raphael’s class, although he wishes they wouldn’t take place so late at night sometimes. He tries to convince himself it’s good training for his patrols later, and privately agrees. Raphael can’t always fight his nature to stay awake during the day and project himself in the Institute just for the shadowhunters’ benefit.</p><p>Sometimes, the vampire is reading the Shadow World Times when they come in and his scowl is slightly less threatening, almost fond really. Raphael twirls a pencil in his fingers, the gesture idle and so out of place on the suit clad, formal looking Clan Head that Alec can’t help but wonder what he’s thinking about.</p><p>“Those clues don’t make any sense, why does smart ass think this would help anyone...”</p><p>Alec smiles and ducks his head before anyone notices him. They’re in the sanctuary today and he finds a spot near the wall, leaning back to listen intently to Raphael’s lecture about fledglings. Mr Santiago, Alec corrects himself.</p><p>Classes in the sanctuary really aren’t his favorite. It’s cold there, with hard stone to sit on if Alec doesn’t want to stand the whole time. Who is he kidding? Raphael’s class is his favorite and his only saving grace is that Isabelle doesn’t know about it. She trails after him, one day, whining about Hodge’s class and Alec listens distractedly.</p><p>“It’s boring. Why can’t we be like the other children or even better, like Jace and Clary in Alicante?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Jace and Clary,” she repeats with a sigh. “They’re training with the High Warlock of Alicante.”</p><p>Alec nods but doesn’t reply. Today, he’s going out of his way to ask Mr Garroway about some things Raphael doesn’t quite cover. Luke gives fighting classes, so Alec has to sneak into the training room while no one is watching (it’s easy, because nobody ever pays attention to him).</p><p>The shadowhunters sparring look tough and Mr Garroway gives them a run for their money. Isabelle slips after Alec and squeals excitedly when the downworlder instructor flips a shadowhunter on his back. Luke straightens, helps the teenager on his feet, and turns to face the Lightwood siblings.</p><p>“You’re not in my class,” he states.</p><p>“No, we’re not. Can we?” Isabelle asks hopefully.</p><p>“How would you approach a werewolf gone feral? I don’t think it’s the same as with a vampire,” Alec blurts out.</p><p>Luke looks at him for the longest time, before asking, “How would you do it?”</p><p>“I would clear the area first, then try to locate what triggered them and remove it, if I can. Then I would call the Alpha of their pack, if they’re part of a pack, to try and appease them.”</p><p>Isabelle rolls her eyes and wanders off to talk to the shadowhunters training, undoubtedly asking them about Luke’s fighting classes. The Alpha of the New York pack nods slowly and a small smile stretches on his lips.</p><p>The sound of staffs clashing against each other and the occasional thump of a body hitting the ground breaks the silence between Luke and Alec. The werewolf shakes himself out of his thoughts and gives Alec some more pointers, to which he listens avidly. Alec wishes he could take notes, to show how serious he is about this, but he has a feeling Mr Garroway seized him up and liked what he saw anyway.</p><p>Isabelle doesn’t get to join the fighting classes, no matter how much she whines about it to their parents. Maryse is busy with little Max and Robert is in charge of everything in the Institute while she takes care of Alec’s little brother. None of them expected a third sibling, but Izzy is happy to help their mother and play the big sister. </p><p>Alec follows his father around between his tutoring sessions with Hodge and lessons with downworlder instructors. It takes a lot of time and effort, to coordinate werewolves and vampires with shadowhunters and Alec glances at the patrol roster with a frown when Robert looks away.</p><p>“Why aren’t they on the roster, if they’re patrolling?” he asks.</p><p>His father turns around slowly, giving Alec a once over. It doesn’t feel as good as it did when Alec talked to Luke and he straightens his back, trying to square his shoulders. Puberty has yet to hit him, so Alec is left tall and lanky for his age, far from the slightly bulky teenagers he has seen in Mr Garroway’s classes.</p><p>“I guess it would make it easier to keep track of who has been out and when,” Robert eventually allows.</p><p>Alec beams. It’s the closest thing to acknowledgment that he’ll ever get from his parents. His father picks up the newspaper he put down when Alec spoke up and flicks through it but he doesn’t read any article. Alec salutes and leaves the room without a sound.</p><p>He walks the corridors of the Institute with pride for the following weeks.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>THE SHADOW WORLD TIMES<br/>
<b>Local downworlder population cooperating with the New York Institute</b><br/>
<i>The High Warlock of Brooklyn has been spotted entering and leaving the New York Institute in training gear. Could it be, young shadowhunters learning to fight along warlocks? </i></p>
  <p>
    <i></i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Magnus Bane refused to answer our questions, but if his legendary wink is anything to go by, we might see warlocks on patrol soon! Werewolves have already been added to the New York patrol roster, and vampires play a key part in demon sighting reports.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Alec meets him on the front steps of the Institute.</p><p>He doesn’t go out much yet, but sometimes he’s allowed to go on patrol with more experienced shadowhunters. Alec is dragging his feet after them when he nearly bumps into him. The man is older, with his hair swept into a faux Mohawk and caramel skin glittering like the morning sky, when the stars have yet to disappear, drowning in the light of dawn.</p><p>He’s beautiful, and Alec makes a fool of himself, stumbling on the front step of his parents’ Institute and catching onto the stranger’s arm when it shoots in front of him. Alec’s hand are cold from spending the night out but the skin beneath his fingers is warm and sparkles with something unseen. Is it how magic feels?</p><p>“Thank you,” Alec breathes out.</p><p>When he looks up, Alec meets deep brown eyes that feel centuries old. Then the man blinks and smiles gently, raising a hand to ruffle Alec’s unruly hair. The gesture is confident, soft in the way rings covered fingers don’t catch in Alec’s brown locks and he knows he’ll remember the feeling of a man’s hand in his hair for the rest of his life. Alec doesn’t think he minds, if it’s this man’s hand.</p><p>“No problem. See you in class, darling. Make sure you stay on your feet then!”</p><p>The man disappears before Alec can ask him what he’s talking about. He can still feel strong muscles beneath his fingers and skin so soft he wonders what it would feel like to kiss it. What does magic taste like? Alec blushes at the thought and hurries inside the Institute, taking short cuts to his bedroom.</p><p>He tries to hide from other shadowhunters and keep his back turned to them when he cannot, because Alec has something to take care of before he can give his patrol report. Alec has never done that. It’s recent, but sometimes he wakes up with an ache between his legs and just lies there, willing his erection to go down.</p><p>This time, he runs into the bathroom, shedding his clothes as he goes and turns the water to comfortably warm, leaning his forehead against the white tiles of the shower. He knows, technically, how these things go, but reaching down to wrap his fingers around his length feels so foreign, he almost wishes he was holding onto the stranger’s arm instead.</p><p>Maybe it’s the thought that does it, or the sudden memory of rings covered fingers brushing through his hair. Alec comes all over his hand and watches it drain with warm water. What has he done? Alec can’t go around meeting new people and hurry into the nearest bathroom to masturbate while thinking of them. It’s not right. </p><p>What if someone noticed the bulge in his pants while he ran up to his room? Worse, what if they noticed the only person Alec had talked to was a man? What would his parents think? He shouldn’t think about his parents while he’s naked in the shower, Alec scolds himself. Warm water washes down his back like a soft hand brushing down his spine and he shivers, shaking his head. Let’s forget about this and pretend it never happened.</p><p>Alec soon finds out there is no pretending when the stranger is Magnus Bane, the new fighting instructor. Isabelle drags him down to the training room one morning and they watch as the warlock gives shadowhunters a run for their money, all the while lecturing them on alternative tracking because warlock magic is stronger than angelic runes.</p><p>“They don’t look happy to hear that,” Isabelle snickers next to him.</p><p>“Come on, we have to watch over Max while Mother and Father are sleeping.”</p><p>She grumbles and suddenly, the training room goes very silent as Magnus stalks toward them. Alec takes a step back but Isabelle stays right where they are, unconcerned with having been found out.</p><p>“Lightwoods, either get in my class or get going,” Magnus sing songs.</p><p>Isabelle grins and strolls into the room like she owns it, which Alec guesses their family technically does. He backs off, giving a sheepish nod to Magnus, and makes his way to Max’s room to get on with the four years old’s day. Maryse and Robert were out on patrol last night, so they’re still sleeping. It’s up to Alec (and Izzy, although she’s busy right now) to care for their little brother.</p><p>The scolding Isabelle gets for joining Magnus’ class is almost worth Alec’s struggles with the little boy all morning, but Alec wishes he had taken part in the High Warlock’s class too.

</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>THE SHADOW WORLD TIMES<br/>
<b>The Lightwood heirs exempted from downworlder instructors</b><br/>
<i>Has the Clave played us? </i></p>
  <p>
    <i></i>
  </p>
  <p><i>It doesn’t seem so, as Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale, Alicante’s golden children, have proven times and times again that working alongside Ragnor Fell not only increases their success rate but also their overall efficiency. They’re dispatched as soon as they receive the notification of a demon sighting and any investigation coming their way is wrapped up in a timely manner.</i> </p>
  <p>
    <i>The New York Institute’s cooperation with downworlders gives similar results but the Lightwoods lack of involvement calls the validity of the Revised Accords into question. What good are they, if high-standing, previously involved in the Circle families don’t play their part too?</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Alec rushes into the Institute with a bleeding arm. He was stung by a ravener demon when he released his arrow and while it took care of the demon, the wound won’t stop bleeding and he feels dizzy with the venom running through his veins.</p><p>It’s one of his first patrols with freshly out of training shadowhunters, and Alec blames himself for trusting them to have his back. Especially with the article he read in the Shadow World Times this morning. So far, people turned a blind eye on Alec and Isabelle’s absence from fighting classes. They went along with education on downworlders, so it was good enough for most shadowhunters.</p><p>Not anymore, and Alec stumbles towards the infirmary, heaving.</p><p>His parents were part of the Circle, and no one thought of telling Alec. He thinks he has a right to know, had it since he was old enough to understand. Maryse and Robert Lightwood were among the followers of a mad man who wanted to wipe out the entire Downworld.</p><p>And now, they lead their own Institute, at the core of a brand new education for shadowhunters in order to promote inter-species cooperation. This doesn’t make any sense, even less to Alec’s slightly delirious mind. He can hear his team following distantly, struggling with their own wounds, although theirs are just nip and cuts to his quickly spreading poison.</p><p>The door to the infirmary is slightly ajar and he finds Catarina Loss and Magnus Bane in deep conversation when he crashes against a sink. He needs to rinse his arm.</p><p>“Do you know who writes those articles?” Catarina asks.</p><p>“I have a sneaky suspicion-” Magnus replies.</p><p>The commotion attracts the warlocks attention and they rush to his side just as Alec starts removing his clothes. He stills at the sight of Magnus, only now registering the instructor he’s infatuated with is standing right there. Alec isn’t going to undress in front of him. No way.</p><p>Alec goes to turn away and Magnus reaches out, touching his unharmed arm. The gentle but firm grip on his elbow helps Alec focus and he glances reluctantly at the other man while Catarina ushers the rest of Alec’s team inside.</p><p>“No need to be shy darling, most shadowhunters I know are well built,” Magnus says and winks.</p><p>It makes things ten times worse, if Alec is honest. But he’s in pain and doesn’t want demon venom in his veins any longer than necessary, so he takes his jacket off, and then rips his shirt because lifting his arm hurts.</p><p>“There you go,” Magnus coos.</p><p>Alec’s face is burning, but he’s sweating from the poison too and almost thankful for that. He goes to grab the hose in order to rinse the wound when Magnus reaches out again.</p><p>“What are you doing? I can heal you,” the warlock starts.</p><p>“I can’t go to a warlock every time I get hurt,” Alec replies instinctively. “You don’t have infinite energy reserves and I can handle a little pain.”</p><p>“Duly noted,” Magnus smirks before schooling his features into a serious expression. “While I appreciate your respect for energy reserves and not bothering warlocks for unimportant things, this is serious darling.”</p><p>Magnus’ tone is so placating, Alec finds himself at loss of what to say. Magnus takes this opportunity to start filtering the venom out of Alec’s body. It gathers in a bubble of magic, black and swirling threateningly, until Alec’s blood comes red and clean, pouring out of the wound. Magnus snaps his fingers and the poison disappears, along with the bubble.</p><p>Then, he presses the palm of his hand against Alec’s shoulder. A moan escapes Alec, well out of his control. It’s warmth, soothing like the ocean coming back to the shore as magic rolls over his pale, slightly dirty skin and pain disappears.</p><p>“Better now?” Magnus asks and he looks so smug, Alec wishes he could act on his impulses.</p><p>“Thank you,” he mutters instead.</p><p>He’s been lusting after Magnus for years now. It’s become a habit, taking the long way to anywhere he needs to be in order to walk by the training room and watch Magnus spar with shadowhunters. The warlock fights like he flirts, dirty.</p><p>Alec wishes he could spar with Magnus too, if only to get his hands on those glorious biceps, and feel the way Magnus’ body would bend for him. To dodge his blows, of course. As if anyone would want to have anything to do with Alec Ligthwood, son of extremely privileged and prejudiced shadowhunters.</p><p>At least Alec doesn’t have to worry about liking men. The Clave won’t care if he doesn’t perpetuate his bloodline.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>THE SHADOW WORLD TIMES<br/>
<b>New Head of Institute creates the Downworld Cabinet</b><br/>
<i>Shortly after becoming Institute Head, Alec Lightwood creates a Downworld Cabinet. More so, the Cabinet is composed of the Institute’s downworlder instructors to improve the general education of young shadowhunters.</i></p>
  <p>
    <i></i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>High Warlock Magnus Bane, Pack Leader Luke Garroway, Seelie Knight Meliorn and Clan Head Raphael Santiago are to actively discuss the curriculum to achieve a long lasting shadowhunter and downworlder cooperation similar to the one already in place in Alicante with the Herondale fiancés and Ragnor Fell.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Alec stops by the training room without looking over his shoulder. Nobody can keep him from going to Magnus’ class now, because Alec took over the New York Institute. Not that it does him any good, he’s long past training classes and this is Magnus’ last one because Alec invited all the downworlders instructors to sit on the Downworld Cabinet.</p><p>Magnus spots him as soon as Alec finds a spot against the wall and the warlock arches an inquisitive eyebrow, lifting a hand to put an end to his class. Alec knows they’re mostly done, he timed his walking by the training room perfectly. Some habits die hard, no matter that he doesn’t have to answer to anyone anymore.</p><p>“You’ve always wanted to take part in my class. This is your last chance,” Magnus calls out.</p><p>Alec is glad Isabelle isn’t here to see him flustered. She thinks she was so fierce, sneaking into Magnus’ class and probably Luke’s too, while Alec was busy taking care of Max. He hasn’t told her about the Cabinet, or anything really. Alec has been working behind the scenes for so long, even he doesn’t know everything he has done to improve working conditions of downworlders up until now. Now, they get a say in shadowhunter education.</p><p>Young shadowhunters start filtering out, sensing a change in the atmosphere just before Alec speaks. He doesn’t realize it’s because of him, of the way he straightened out of his slouch against the wall to face Magnus. The warlock cocks his head to the side, twirling his fingers for the door to snap shut behind the last shadowhunter and the burning scent of his magic lingers in the training room.</p><p>“I wanted to spar with you,” Alec blurts out.</p><p>He can’t help it. The other man’s outfit might be loose, the curve of his biceps is tantalizing and Alec knows exactly what Magnus looks like in too tight clothes. He spent enough time watching from the corner of his eyes, wondering what it would be like to come up to Magnus as an equal. Alec doesn’t get to daydream this time around, because Magnus smirks and shift his weight onto one leg, popping his hip out.</p><p>“Let’s see what you got, shadowhunter.”</p><p>Alec snaps his eyes up when he realizes he’s staring, and tries to appear unconcerned as he goes to pick up two staffs. He’s the Head of the New York Institute. He has to remain professional and not think about how much he has fantasized about going hand to hand with Magnus if that’s his only chance of feeling the other man’s body against his.</p><p>“No runes,” Magnus warns when Alec flings the staff at him.</p><p>The warlock catches it with a frown and gives Alec a look that the shadowhunter tries to ignore. He can’t let Magnus distract him, but the way Magnus watches Alec from under his eyelashes makes Alec feel hot under the collar. He rushes forward without giving himself time to muse on it and Magnus fends his attacks off with a huff. Alec pushes him back but doesn’t get past the warlock’s defense and Magnus has the audacity to twirl as he dodges another hit.</p><p>“Not bad,” he teases just as Alec backs off to attack from a different angle.</p><p>Magnus presses in instantly, using the distance between them to push Alec back and aim at his legs. The shadowhunter saunters backwards and the clatter of their staffs echoes in the training room, falling into a crouch as Magnus twirls again to aim at Alec’s head. Magnus’ style looks like art, as though he’s dancing rather than fighting and Alec blinks when the warlock grins at him.</p><p>“I’m impressed. Maybe you really didn’t need these classes,” Magnus taunts.</p><p>Watching Magnus from that angle does funny thing to him and Alec doesn’t let himself think about the rise and fall of Magnus’ chest as he pants. Alec spins on his feet, grabbing at Magnus’ staff and swiping at the warlock’s leg, forcing him to jump out of reach. </p><p>They trade a few more blows but Alec has the advantage now and he disarms Magnus with a sharp tug at his staff, forcing the warlock down to one knee. The curves of his flesh and bones look like they’re made for Alec to trace them with the flat of his tongue.</p><p>“Those would have been your last words,” Alec drawls to hide how flustered he feels.</p><p>He sends the staffs gliding away and turns to Magnus, who rolls his eyes and gestures at Alec to come at him. Alec lowers his center, raising his arms in anticipation and dodges the warlock’s punch when Magnus grows impatient. The warlock’s body bends and the arch of his back is so beautiful Alec barely manages to duck and move out of the way of another blow.</p><p>Magnus tuts, twirling again and the long lines of his arms, legs and back are a distraction in themselves. He saunters in a circle, gesturing at Alec to come at him again and this time the shadowhunter doesn’t miss a beat. Only to see Magnus drop to the floor and lock his legs with Alec’s calves, forcing the shadowhunter down as well. </p><p>The headlock that follows presses the back of Alec’s head against a strong chest and he struggles to forget about the feel of hot skin near his lips. He misses the name of whatever grand master Magnus trained with, and that undoubtedly allowed the High Warlock to become an instructor at the Institute. Alec replies through gritted teeth as he tries to free himself.</p><p>“Is that how you got your black belt in name dropping?”</p><p>He feels Magnus’ pout more than anything as the other man breathes out, “Low blow.”</p><p>Alec bucks against him in an attempt to break away and hide how affected he is by their close proximity but Magnus follows his movements with ease. They roll on the ground and the warlock’s thighs bracket Alec’s waist in ways that has always dreamed of. Magnus restrains his arm with ease and holds Alec’s head down, the bite of cold floor the only thing keeping Alec lucid enough to reply.</p><p>“You deserved it.”</p><p>He tries to get away while Magnus is distracted by his outrage and they roll over once more. The warlock is strong and his legs keep Alec down even as he makes to grab for any part of Magnus in order to throw the other man off. He really shouldn’t be thinking of how strong those thighs feel around him, so he keeps babbling instead.</p><p>“I didn’t know this was supposed to be a competition.”</p><p>“Was I supposed to let you win?” Magnus snarks back, straightening to glance at him.</p><p>Alec breaks away as soon as the warlock’s hold on him lessens and scrambles to his feet to move out of reach. Magnus is much more graceful, defying gravity as he stands up too. Alec circles him, trying to think of a way to get out of his predicament when Magnus reaches out with a smirk that makes Alec want to kiss him. He swats Magnus’ hand away instead.</p><p>“What are you playing at?” he asks, gesturing between them.</p><p>“Still in your shadowhunter mode?” Magnus grins. “You’re so cute when you’re serious.”</p><p>Alec stills. Does Magnus know? They’ve been pressed together for a while on the ground, maybe the warlock noticed the effect he has on Alec. What was Alec thinking, wanting to spar with the man he’s been lusting after for years? That’s when he notices the way Magnus’ eyes rack over him, dark and blown wide. The other man is panting, and he licks his lips as he stares at Alec’s chest, whose shirt is taut tight over his shoulders.</p><p>“Are you flirting with me?” Alec asks in disbelief.</p><p>Magnus preens at that and puts a hand on his waist, popping his hip out, “As a matter of fact, yes I am.”</p><p>Alec stares. He can’t help it, he never hoped for this to happen and faced with Magnus’ obvious interest in him, he finds himself at loss of what to say. The shadowhunter shuffles his feet, stripped of all seriousness and avoids his eyes only to glance at Magnus again through curling locks of hair.</p><p>“You’re over twenty by now, right?” Magnus suddenly speaks again.</p><p>He looks so concerned, it makes Alec chuckle, “Yes.”</p><p>Magnus nods once and strides across the room, towards Alec, who steps back only to bump into hard stone. The warlock reaches for the side of his neck as soon as they’re pressed together and leans in for a kiss, holding Alec close. The shadowhunter stills as their lips brush, and tentatively goes to grab Magnus’ waist, kissing him back.</p><p>He can feel magic sparkling between their lips, and Magnus’ hands on his skin burn hot but it helps him focus on the wet slide of their mouths and the way they slot together. Magnus nips at his lower lip and Alec’s grip on the warlock’s waist tightens, bringing him closer.</p><p>One of Magnus’ hands drops from his neck to tug at his shirt and the bite of cold hair on his ribs brings Alec back to his senses, breaking away to push the warlock back. Magnus chases his lips and his eyes flash gold in the dim light of the training room when he watches Alec move away to put some distance between them. It takes a lot out of Alec to raise a placating hand instead of diving back in for another kiss.</p><p>He has dreamed of this day for years, but Alec realizes he doesn’t want things to be physical between them. Or at least not only. Fooling around in bed might get Magnus out of Alec’s system, but Magnus is a fascinating man, he has a way with children as a teacher that Alec is envious of and he really wants to get to know the High Warlock. </p><p>“What do you want from me?”</p><p>Magnus blinks, chasing arousal away from his eyes to focus on Alec, “Seems pretty obvious to me.”</p><p>“I don’t do-” Alec gestures between them. “One-off things.”</p><p>“You want to date me?” Magnus says more than he asks, disbelief coloring his voice.</p><p>Alec gives a firm nod.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>THE SHADOW WORLD TIMES<br/>
<b>What happens when you date a warlock</b><br/>
<i>It is with great joy that I announce the wedding of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane. The power couple of New York celebrated their union among friends and family at the Institute.</i></p>
  <p>
    <i></i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>I am happy to get rid of the thorn in my side that is Magnus Lightwood-Bane, and wish Alec great patience and luck to live with such an extravagant individual (although I am told he’s happy to do so).</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Ragnor Fell, editor-in-chief.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>I take prompts!</b> Follow me <a href="https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts">on tumblr</a> and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥</p><p><b>On feedback:</b><br/>“&lt;3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)</p><p><i>Constructive criticism is welcome</i>. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)</p><p><i>You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to</i>. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting <a href="https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting">on my tumblr</a>, I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>